deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Link
Link is the main protagonist of the The Legend of Zelda series. He appeared in the 22nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Link VS Cloud, where he fought against Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy series. History The multi-incarnated hero of Hyrule, Link has defeated the forces of evil for over ten generations. He bears the Spirit of the Hero, the unbreakable will and prowess of defeating evil and the abilities of the previous owner. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Age: Around 17 *Height: 5'7" *Bears the Spirit of the Hero *Left-Handed *Multincarnate *Humble & Brave *Skilled in Boxing & Sumo Wrestling Master Sword aka Goddess Sword * Crafted by the Goddess Hylia * Repels evil * Indestructible * Sword Beam/Skyward Strike * Deflects light energy magic * Medallions ** Bombos - Launches fire ** Ether - Freezes foes ** Quake - Makes earthquakes Weaponry *Boomerang **Attacks up to 5 times; always returns *Bombs **5 second fuse **Water Bombs **Bombchus *Hero's Bow **Fire Arrows **Ice Arrows **Light Arrows **Silver Arrows *Hookshot/Clawshot Armor *Red Ring **Defense +75% *Chain Mail Shirt **Riveted *Golden Gauntlets **Bracers can withstand over 1000 tons *Boots **Iron Boots **Hover Boots **Pegasus Boots ***Roc's Feather *Hylian Shield Feats *Bears the Triforce of Courage *Puzzle Solver *Has Single-Handedly beaten Armies *Fought a huge variety of foes *Z-Targeting=Very Fast Reactions *Strong enough to throw armored Gorons Deadpool VS Mask Link can be seen during Deadpool VS Mask in one of the alternate realities that was shown in the background when Deadpool was using the Continuity Gem. Instead of the strike being blocked, Cloud cuts Link cleanly in half. Comparison to Cloud Strife Link *10 Generations of Experience *Shield means better defense *Less Predictable Fighting Style *Expert at Finding Weaknesses *Can fight up close or at a distance *Smarter Fighter *Support items match Cloud's superhuman abilities Cloud Strife *Jenova Cells extremely vulnerable to the Master Sword's Magic. *Naturally Faster & Stronger *Building Limit Breaks take time *More Predictable Fighting Style *Ribbon Nullified Arrow Magic *Straightforward & Predictable combat failed against Link's analytical style One Minute Melee Link appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Sora from the Kingdom Hearts ''series and lost. Afterwards, Link teams up with Sora and his allies Donald and Goofy to defeat an army of heartless lead by Dark Link. He later reappeared in a Season 6 Bonus Episode, where he fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Cloud Strife and won again. DBX Link appeared as a combatant in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against Meta Knight from the ''Kirby series and lost. Link reappeared in Season 4, where he fought against Future Trunks from the Dragon Ball series and lost. Gallery Link DB 3D model.PNG|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Linkbig.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 2 and DBX A31D0637-4127-4E3D-BCE3-63121E6DC918.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 6 146px-TPHD_Master_Sword_Artwork_1.png|The Master Sword 500px-TPHD_Hylian_Shield_Artwork_1.png|The Hylian Shield 692px-OoT3D_Boomerang_Model.png|Link's Boomerang 599px-ALBW_Bomb.png|One of Link's bombs Herosbow_tp.png|The Hero's Bow Clawshot.png|The Clawshot HW_Red_Ring_Artwork.png|The Red Ring Gold_Gauntlet.png|The Golden Gauntlets pegasusboots.png|The Pegasus Boots Trivia *Link is the eighth Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda and Princess Peach, and with the next 17 being Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He is the fourth Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi and Princess Peach, and with the next ten being Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He is the second The Legend of Zelda character to appear, after Princess Zelda, and with the next one being Ganondorf. * Link is the third combatant that lost in both One Minute Melee and DBX, after Terry Bogard and Iron Man, and with the next six being Lucario, Luigi, Kenshiro, Natsu Dragneel, Vergil and Batman. * Link is the tenth combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta and Mewtwo, and with the next five being Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters, Ryu and Sasuke Uchiha. ** He is the fifth to both win and lose in One Minute Melee, after Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog and Vergil, and with the next four being Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters and Sasuke Uchiha. * Link is the seventh combatant to return to DBX, after Master Chief, Amy Rose, Wolverine, Ryu, Mega Man and Spawn, and with the next three being Sasuke Uchiha, Batman and Iron Man. ** He is the second combatant to lose both times, after Amy Rose, and with the next two being Sasuke Uchiha and Batman. * Link and his opponent are the 12th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro and Ryu & Jin Kazama, and with the next two pairs being Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. *When he defeated Cloud, their battle was considered one of the closest fights in DEATH BATTLE! history. *Link and Cloud are the first combatants to have 3D models. **Link's appearance was ripped from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, with recycled voice clips from the same game. References * Link on Wikipedia * Link on the Zeldapedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Arrow Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shield Users Category:Light Users Category:DBX Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:DBX Loser Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Water Users Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Human Category:Combatants with cameo appearances